


Girlcock Is Off The Hook

by Izissia



Category: Splatoon, Splatoon 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Girlcock, Multi, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: It's everyone's favourite half of Off The Hook, holding a sweet concert for all her loyal fans~.Naturally the hypnotic beats get everyone into the mood and the crowd descends into a raving orgy. Girls grow dicks, boys grow tits, and they spread their love of Marina's beats all over each other~.





	Girlcock Is Off The Hook

"Whooo~!" the eager squidgirls arms were thrown into the air, she'd pushed and barged her way to the front of the crowd and she'd have it no other way! Bouncing her whole body into the air, Sara danced to the beat as the better half of Off The Hook gave one hell of a solo! The atmosphere was beyond electric, she might've lost her friends in the crowd, but right here, in the moment, everyone around her might as well be family! Her bouncing, dancing family! She lifts her arms even higher, the enthused screams of the crowd almost enough to drown out the bass. Almost~.  
"Are you ready everyone~?" Marina's voice cheered, her beyond seductive body dominated the large screen and the soundwaves all around her! Sara felt as though the other was staring right down at her, it just made her scream all the louder! Both arms lifted, her whole body shaking from the beat. Her arms lifted as the screens shifted from their stylized green to a beautiful, deep violet. Unf~! Sara practically lost it, her hips swinging forwards eagerly as the music picked up.   
Her skin tingled all over, her eyes locked with the singing idol. Her worries melt away as she became one utterly, completely with the music. An instrument of its will, a slave to the beat. Her hips swayed from side to side with every jump! The ground beneath her shaking as the bouncing mob around her jumped in time with her! Impressive~. Bounce, bounce, thud! Sara drops a hand down to her chest, her eyes filling with violet desire as she begins to lift her shirt up and up. "Show me how much you love me~!" Marina's voice rings out, and Sara's perky, white tits were thrust right towards her!   
Her tongue hangs out as she bounced and swayed, her eyes filling with desire as she didn't even think to glance to the side, to see she wasn't the only squid stripping down. "I love you Marina~!" a bois voice could barely be heard over the pounding beat, his voice cracks, "Let me be yours!" he pleads as his nipples harden, the entire front row of the crowd flashing their breasts and bouncing, swaying in time with the beat. "I love you!" he begs as his voice grew more effeminate, as his tits began to swell!  
"And I love you too~" Marina's gaze turned down on the boy, Sara fell immensely jealous as she thrusts her hips towards her idol! Not an inch of her body felt like anything was out of the normal. This was the greatest concert of her life, nothing strange at all.   
"She noticed me~!" the blushing boy squeals as his dick peeks out from his spats, "I'm soo.. Happy~!" his effeminate voice howls as his cock shudders and bursts all over his tits. He began to lean backwards, the crowd catching and supporting him, a fat shaft pressed against his cheek, a glowing ravers cock pushing into his hand. His ass stretches out his spats as 'he' spreads his legs apart, and his sparts are ripped from him! His lifted balls melting into his flesh, parting to reveal a prime, fuckable cunt for an eager fanbitch's cock! "Mhmff! Hmfff!" Sara bounced harder as she pulled her eyes away from the newly turned girl getting fucked into oblivion.  
Each boi there had grown a set of fat tits, and judging by the moans, they were enjoying their new additions! The hypnotic beats pounding into the crowds mind, the adoring girl drooling all over her are, naked tits! "Nhnfff!" she grunts, only able to pull her eyes away from Marina thanks to the immense pleasure forcing its way between her thighs! Her hips seize forwards as the orgasmic moans of the crowd around her resonate perfectly with the beat, "Cumming...?" she gulps, her cunt clamps, her tight snatch thrumming against her shorts, "I'm cumming for you Mariiinaaa~!" she squeals, as her hips seize forwards and wetness gushes through her shorts!  
The neon-green load pours from her folds and stains her thighs, she really was cumming her brains out, her eyes rolling in their sockets as her tongue hangs from her face. Her spats expand and stretch, before ripping apart! THWAP! That glowing, green shaft strikes against her gut and sprays its neon load all over her! She wasn't the only cute girl blessed with this! Her ass struck with cum as her best friend sprouts a bright pink bitchbreaker! That shaft so much fatter than hers~ At least it wasn't as long. "Now then!" Marina's voice has the drooling crowd twisting their attention to her once more!   
"I want you to spread...~!" Marina's body was so gorgeous, dancing on the stage before them! Sara's cock throbbed as all around her, asscheeks were gripped and spread apart~ "Your love for me, with everyone!" Marina's giggling voice cried. Unf! Thud! There was only one word for it. Orgy~ "Your mothers, your sisters! Your colleagues!" Sara's pelvis slammed into her best friends ass, that fat pink bitchbreaker gushing cum all over the ground, "Spread your love of music to them!"  
"Yes...~" Sara hissed weakly, her mumbling moans resonated throughout the crowd as that bent over ass was fucked in time to the beat. Cock after cock unloading into, and all over, the fat titted ravesluts. Their bodies glowing with neon desire! Every colour of the rainbow, and then some! Their figures transformed into fat titted, fat dicked ravesluts! Sara nods her head desperately as her hot, green load was dumped into her blonde besties ass. Girls all around bending over and clawing their curves apart at their Mistress's orders.  
The ravesluts were eager~ The ravesluts were horny. Marina's will was their own, and they'd spread it like gospel. As the row of bent over beauties were creampied to the beat, a few of the horny skanks began to crawl away. To pounce their friends, and share their tastes right down their throats.


End file.
